With the recent increase of capacities of storage devices of personal computers, etc., higher demands are being made for signal processing at high speed, and as means for meeting such circumstances, there are optical wiring substrates that perform signal communication by light. As an example of such an optical wiring substrate, an optoelectronic integrated circuit device is disclosed in Patent Document 1, indicated below. This optoelectronic integrated circuit device has an optoelectronic integrated circuit substrate, on which an electronic circuit, a light emitting element, and a photodetecting element are formed, and an optical wiring substrate, on which optical waveguides are formed. Inclined surfaces, each corresponding to the light emitting element or the photodetecting element, are formed on the optical wiring substrate and ends of the optical waveguides are positioned at the inclined surfaces. Furthermore, reflecting films that reflect light for optical coupling of the optoelectronic integrated circuit substrate are formed on the inclined surfaces.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei-5-67770